


the lady millicent

by sithpadawan



Series: PKH College AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithpadawan/pseuds/sithpadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Poe sees Millicent staring at him from behind the coffee table, all puffed up orange fur and the slightest hint of a growl rumbling in her throat because <em>who is this interloper in her house</em>, his face lights up. Lights up like the goddamn <em>sun</em>, and Kylo’s stomach flips over because, holy shit, he’s cute as <em>well</em> as being really unfairly attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lady millicent

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and pointless but Oh Well

The first time Poe sees Millicent staring at him from behind the coffee table, all puffed up orange fur and the slightest hint of a growl rumbling in her throat because _who is this interloper in her house_ , his face lights up. Lights up like the goddamn _sun_ , and Kylo’s stomach flips over because, holy shit, he’s cute as _well_  as being really unfairly attractive?

(maybe also a little because he wants Poe to look at _him_ like that, except not that at all because Kylo Ren is _not_  jealous of his asshole roommate’s asshole cat)

After a good two minutes of Poe trying to encourage Millicent to let him pet her, followed by Kylo having to dig out a band-aid for him after she takes a swipe at his hand, Poe finally turns his attention back to Kylo.

(he is _not_  jealous of Hux’s cat)

“Didn’t think you were supposed to have pets in student accommodation,” he says, an eyebrow raised and that grin on his face that Kylo’s pretty sure makes his cheeks go pink every time.

He just shrugs, though, turning away to glance at where Millicent is still hunched and glaring. 

“She’s not mine. My roommate brought her from home, said his dad probably wouldn’t bother to feed her otherwise.” He goes quiet for a moment, looks back at Poe. “He’s about as friendly as her, by the way. You’ll know him if you see him, because his hair matches her fur. And he’d probably swipe you like her given half a chance.”

That makes Poe laugh and run his hands through his hair, grinning at Kylo as he settles himself down on the couch in a lazy sprawl, and, well. If Kylo’s pretty sure he’d do anything to keep Poe Dameron looking at him like that, well fuck, who _wouldn’t_?

(goddamn, he’s in too deep)


End file.
